


Bound in Trust

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Sam, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a conversation with Ashley about the alternative way this gif could have been interpreted. And we talked about how it could be a fantasy or kink they want to try out .  We each did a different POV and the circumstances are different, except the basic idea and one line is the same!</p><p>Ashley’s fic is called Turning Tables</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound in Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

**  
**

In the months since they’d gone from friends to friends and lovers, plaintiff discovered that Sam's playful, creative personality extended to the bedroom, something that was fun for both of them. He was also adventurous, completely willing to try new things or positions, always with an eager (if sometimes slightly confused) smile.

So, when Sam had shown up for some ‘alone time’ dressed as the Blond Chameleon, carrying a mystery bag and told Blaine to put on the Nightbird suit…Blaine was intrigued.

After changing into his suit, Sam had covered his eyes so he could reveal whatever it was he had done while Blaine had been busy. When Blaine blinked his eyes opened, he saw leather cuffs had been fixed to his headboard.

“Oh,” he said softly, feeling his cheeks heat a bit as Sam stepped in close. “Really?”

"It's something I've always wanted to try, but I've never felt like I could trust anyone with this before,” Sam admitted quietly. “If you don't….”

“It's awesome,” Blaine hurried to reassure him and Sam hugged him quickly from behind.

“Nightbird, The Blond Chameleon needs your help,” Sam breathed and his ear. “I was exposed to a very potent sex pollen and need you…I need my partner to keep me from doing anything while under the influence.”

Bondage roleplay… Okay, Blaine was totally down with that.

 

Turning, he grasped Sam’s biceps in his gloved hands and walked him toward the bed, even as Sam pushed against him, already hard under his gray slacks, obviously eager to act out his fantasy. His lips immediately latched onto the soft skin under Blaine’s job and made a little whining noise, sounding desperate.

“It's okay, Chameleon,” he murmured, smiling and easing Sam on the bed. “I'm here for you…but first I have to make sure you're safe while in such a compromised state.”

“Always safe with you, Nightbird,” Sam replied, grabbing handfuls of Blaine’s ass and yanking him onto the bed with him.

There was real sincerity in Sam's voice and Blaine draped himself over him for a deep kiss. “Yes, you are,” Blaine assured him, then took one hand, pressing up into the cuffs and pulling the straps snug.

Sam gave an experimental tug, then pulled it exaggeratedly. “But I want to touch!”

Putting on his Nightbird voice, Blaine said, “Safety first… But have no fear. I'll take care of you.”

After a small struggle, Blaine managed to remove Sam's remaining hand from his butt and secure him fully to the headboard.

Sam was a sight like that, stretched out and already squirming under Blaine in his gray suit and snug black turtleneck. His blonde hair was tussled and his cheeks were flushed underneath his mask. He kept biting his lips, so they were even redder than usual and Blaine leaned in, unable to resist lure of more kisses.

“Please, Nightbird, help me,” Sam murmured, rocking his hips up under Blaine and whining softly.

Okay, yeah, so Sam was clearly playing into Blaine’s own fondness for hearing him beg for him (C’mon, who didn't like having their partner vocalize their need for them?). “I'm here, Chameleon,” Blaine said with a smile, brushing Sam's hair back out of his eyes (he needed a haircut). “But…this was the Chemist’s pollen, right? You know we can't do this too quickly, or the cure won't take effect. Slow and steady.”

“No,” Sam groaned, straining up against the restraints. Blaine wished Sam's costume was more form fitting (or that they stripped him before tying him down), because he would have liked to see Sam's muscles trembling and tensing. “Not slow… I need….”

“I know what you need,” Blaine told him, running a hand down Sam's firm, cotton covered chest. “Do you trust me?”

“Always,” Sam agreed, sucking in a breath when Blaine tugged his turtleneck up, baring a few inches pale, hard abs above his belt.

It was a simple thing, but they both quite liked it when Blaine ran gentle fingers over Sam's abs, tracing the dips and defined muscles in a way that was both soothing and arousing. Blaine stroked Sam's belly, a rolling his hips and grinding against Sam in a slow, sinuous move that caused Sam to moan and buck up under him until Blaine scooted back, not wanting to move too fast just yet.

“I'm going to take care of you,” he murmured, palm ghosting over Sam's belt buckle to cup him through his zipper. Squeezing along cloth covered, engorged length, Blaine schools his features into an appropriately serious façade. “The Chemist hit you with a strong dose, huh?”

“Yeah,” Sam groaned, pushing into Blaine’s hand, though he was unable to get any leverage due to the fact that Blaine was now sitting on his thighs.

Blaine made a sympathetic noise. “I think it might take some work to get it all out of your system,” he said, unbuckling Sam's belt and lowering his zipper slow, sure movements. Black boxer briefs strained to contain his obviously aching cock and Blaine could see a dark, damp spot where pre-cum had already soaked through the fabric.

Bending, Blaine fixed his lips around the head of Sam’s cock, mouthing him through the fabric and earning a series of increasingly desperate groans.

When Blaine sat up climbed off Sam, the blonde cried out, “Hey! What… Come back….”

“I will,” Blaine assured him, stooping to root through a box he kept under his bed. Not that there was much in it, just condoms, a few bottles of lube and… What he was looking for. “I just needed to find this.”

Crawling back up onto the bed, Blaine brandished the red, silicone vibrator and saw Sam's eyes widen. The toy wasn't huge, 6 1/2 inches long and just over an inch wide, but it was quite realistically shape and texture… And, in Blaine's opinion, quite fun.

“That… Are you going to use that on me?”

Sam's sounded more intrigued than nervous and there was definitely arousal there.

“You’ll like it,” Blaine murmured, grabbing Sam's pants and underwear drawing them down his legs, leaving the blonde half naked, long, leaking cock straining up against his abs. “I do.”

The new flush stained Sam's cheeks and he licked his lips. “Oh…Oh, that's… I want to see that some time….”

The thought of Sam watching him while he used the vibrator wasn't a bad one, so Blaine nodded, kneeling between Sam's thighs and picking up the toy. “I'm gonna make this so good for you,” he said, drizzling a little lube over Sam's cock before stroking the head of the vibrator along his length. “How's that feel?”

“Little cold,” Sam replied, shifting and trying to get more contact.

Smiling, Blaine turned the bottom of the vibrator, activating it and causing Sam to go immediately tense as it buzzed merrily against his sensitive cock, a strangled noise escaping him.

“Imagine how that would feel inside you, Chameleon,” he murmured, sliding a lubed finger down and circling the entrance of Sam's body. “What shall I do with you? Imagine how this would feel on high, humming against your prostate. I could leave it inside you and suck you off… How many times do you think I could make you cum?”

Sam moaned, writhing as Blaine pressed a finger into his body, seemingly unsure whether he wanted to push himself onto Blaine’s finger or try to rub himself against the vibrating silicone. There was a real sort of desperation underlying his movements now, not just playacting, and Blaine smiled, letting a second finger breech Sam slowly.

Deliberately, Blaine slid his fingers in and out, twisting, adding a third finger and scissoring them to stretch Sam's tight muscles, occasionally bumping his prostate. A steady stream of gasps, moans and sighs seemed to be the only sounds Sam was capable of making Blaine's own skin felt too hot and tight and he set the vibrator aside in order to undo his own trousers.

When Blaine withdrew his fingers, Sam let out a loud, choked whine, but then moaned in relief when Blaine surged forward, pushing into Sam in one smooth, hard motion. The clutch of Sam's body was almost too tight and he stilled, buried deep, his leather clad hips between Sam's bare thighs.

Using his impressive muscle control, Sam began to roll his body, fucking himself on Blaine’s cock even as Blaine hooked an arm under one of his knees, pulling Sam's leg up to drape over his shoulder.

It was an interesting contrast, Sam’s fair skin against the darkness of Blaine’s costume and, as he ran gloved fingers up Sam's thigh, Blaine blinked. 

He was still nearly fully clothed and Sam was half out of his costume, trapped under him, a writhing bundle of oversensitive nerves….

Wrapping a gloved palm around Sam, Blaine ignored what the lube would do to the leather, focusing instead on how incredible the whole situation was. “God, Sa…Chameleon, look at you,” he groaned, jerking his hips forward, slamming into Sam at a nearly punishing pace. “You need it, don't you? Need my cock, need my hand, need me to make you cum….”

“Yes!” Sam cried out, voice broken as he thrashed, visible muscles clenching almost spasmodically. His cock was nearly purple in Blaine's hand, oozing pre-cum steadily, clearly very close to the edge. “Need you….”

Sam met Blaine’s eyes, gaze full of love and lust and Blaine moaned, hips hitching forward once more before Sam's body clenched, arching up off of the bed like a bow as he climaxed, cum spilling over Blaine’s hand, splattering his turtleneck and Blaine’s costume.

He panted desperately as he came down, still twitching around Blaine, groaning as Blaine continued to chase his own release. “So good, Blaine,” Sam moaned and that was it.

Crying out softly, Blaine’s body went stiff and his hips lurched forward stuttering thrusts as he came. Sam let out a sigh and Blaine trembled, continuing to move in Sam, his cum providing additional lubrication.

Clumsily, Blaine reached up and released Sam's wrists, frowning slightly at the reddened skin, but enjoying that Sam's first reaction was to pull him close for deep, languid kiss. They often did that, kissed until their bodies slipped apart, unwilling to rush the issue.

As Blaine nuzzled Sam's neck, Sam murmured, “That was awesome.”

“It was,” Blaine agreed, then groped around by Sam's hip, grabbing the vibrator and turning it off. He noticed Sam eyeing the toy and asked, “What? You liked it, didn't you?”

Sam nodded, then smiled. “I was just thinking about what you said…putting it in me and sucking me off….”

Raising an eyebrow, Blaine grinned. “That sounds fun.”

Sam nodded. “I wanna do it to you.”

Blaine had absolutely no problem with that. “I'd rather use something else to bind my hands though,” he murmured, touching Sam's wrists, knowing they were going to be ringed with bruises. “Maybe order something with padding.”

With a smile, Sam kissed Blaine’s cheek. “I like it when you leave little marks on me during the heat of the moment.”

He said as much before and it never failed to appeal to Blaine's usually repressed inner caveman. Tugging down the collar of Sam's turtleneck, Blaine latched onto his throat, biting and sucking an enthusiastic hickey onto the skin.

“Vampire,” Sam hummed, stroking the back of Blaine's neck. “I love you.” 

Releasing Sam's neck with a pop, Blaine replied, “Love you too.”

Then he attacked the other side of Sam's neck, indulging himself.

Accepting each other's quirks and kinks was one of the many reasons they worked so well a couple.

The ability to merge said quirks and kinks…well, that was just a bonus!


End file.
